I Love You
by bonechick3
Summary: On the night they are celebrating being together a year, Beca decides it's time to tell Jesse something important. Something she has never told anyone before. (Story much better than the summary.)


**I Love You**

_AN: I own nothing but the plot. Also, this is my first story on this site, reviews are very appreciated!_

Heading back from Bella's practice I couldn't be more excited. My girls sounded amazing, choreography was coming along perfectly, and now it was time for 'movication'/ Date night with Jesse. It had been almost a year since that kiss at Finals. It would be a year in three days actually. Knowing we would be too busy at Nationals to try and do something on the day, Jesse had this brilliant idea to do something tonight before we took the plane to New York tomorrow. Not that we wouldn't be celebrating then too, it would just be a different type of celebrating. "A Bella victory" I liked to remind him.

I can't stop thinking about him. I've spent all day preparing for tonight. Sure, it's not like it was much different, but it was. Tonight I am going to tell him I love him. I know he loves me too, I see it in his eyes on a daily basis. Tonight I'm going to let that last wall fall down around me and let him completely in.

I made my way to the front door of my dorm building. I caught sight of myself in the shine of the door's glass, and giggled. Not a normal sound to escape my mouth I assure you. Looking at myself though I couldn't help it. I was flushed, and giddy. I was definitely not the same girl from last year, even if my look hadn't changed. My make-up was the same, my clothes didn't change either. 'It's the smile' I thought has to be.

I pulled the door open, walked quickly down the first hallway, and turned the corner to the hallway that led to my room. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious though. Tonight was big. I knew it, even if he didn't yet. He wasn't due to be back yet, the Trebles were going to be practicing for another 15 minutes, and then he had the walk back to his room.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the arrival of another student at the opposite end of the hallway. He walked down the hall to a room on the left, and began unlocking the door. I let my gaze roam his entire body, smirking. I'll admit I was slightly shocked. Jesse. He wasn't supposed to be here yet. I took in his dark brown hair that was smooth and shiny, short, but still long enough to run my fingers through. His face was pale, with dark eyes and soft looking lips. His muscles flexing under his clothes as he shifted his books and laptop bag to the other arm to open his door. He wore dark jeans and a dark grey tee. There was something very mysterious about him that, at the moment, was driving me insane.

Instead of turning into my room, I continued slowly down the hall until I reached him. I stood behind him and watched as he finished unlocking the door, and pushed it open. He walked into his room, set his books on his desk, pushed his hair back, and turned to close the door. When he saw me standing in his doorway, a smirk on my face, he stopped dead. He stared at me for a second, smiling. "Hey Bec." He motioned me in with his hand.

He stared at me, smirking, as I closed his door behind me and locked it. I leaned against his door, and continued to look at him, my hands playing with the hem of my jacket. "Hey Jess." I looked him in the eyes and grinned. "Have a good practice? Cut it a little short didn't you? You seem a little confident." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at the belligerent expression on his face. Walking towards me he placed both of his arms on either side of my head, pinning me to the door. "Actually," he said, leaning in and running his nose along my collarbone, "Donald and Benji are finishing up this practice. Apparently I was too distracted." I snorted and rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Really, and what was so alluring you couldn't focus on your practice hmm?"

I smiled, nibbling my lower lip. He made a small noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. My stomach leapt as I his arms wrapped around me and pressed my body against his. My hand grazed his hip, and my fingers trailed to his waistband. Two fingers slid between his waistband and his smooth, hot skin, and I pulled him harder against me. I pressed my breasts into his chest and my hips against his. "mmmm Jesse. You gonna answer?" He moaned and leant down towards my ear. Capturing it between his teeth he groaned. "You. Tonight. Thinking about tonight had me distracted."

I moaned as he sucked my earlobe between his teeth. Tangling my hands into his hair and tugging softly. I slowly walked us backwards until he fell onto his bed, me tumbling with him.

I brought my knees to either side of his hips, and straddled him. My torso rubbed against his, sending waves of pleasure through my chest and straight to my groin. I slowly began to grind, swivel, and twist my hips in his lap, and splayed my fingers in his hair. My face was close to his neck, so I gently licked and sucked at the flesh there, right below his jaw. He breathed in deeply and clenched his fists at his sides, and tilted his head so that I had better access to his neck. I lightly nipped his skin, and ran my teeth along his jaw to his ear where I began to nibble. He made a whimpering noise again and his hand jumped to my knee, sliding up my body, settling at my waist.

He gently squeezed my side, his other hand joining the first. His hips began to grind with mine, and I could feel his now hard cock putting pressure on the front of my jeans. I felt myself grow wetter, and I whimpered into his ear. He breathed out slowly and leaned back until he was lying on his bed, pulling me with him, my hair spreading around his face. He had the same expression on his face that I had on mine.

"Beca," He groaned as he trailed his hands up to caress my breasts through my shirt. His fingers nimbly tweaking my nipples softly.

"Harder," I whispered.. He squeezed, pushing my breasts together, and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I whimpered slightly and ground my hips harder into his. His rolled back and a groan escaped his lips.  
Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, my legs spread, and he was on top of me, still grinding our hips together and now nibbling my shoulder. This sudden turn of events was definitely a good thing, and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

His hands were everywhere, drawing moans from me while I writhed beneath him. His fingers slid beneath my tank top, and up to my chest where they cupped the bare skin of my breast. He moaned into my neck, and tore my tank top over my head, revealing my naked torso. He quickly caught a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and nibble, causing my hips to buck into his, putting a delicious pressure against my swollen clit. He smirked down at me, grinding down slowly.

I felt the rumble of a deep chuckle in his throat, and he moved his hand to his jeans. He unzipped them to relieve some pressure, and went back to devouring me. His mouth went from breast to breast, down my stomach, to the waistband of my jeans, and to my thighs. I squirmed and nibbled my lip as he fiddled with the button on my pants, quickly sliding them down my legs, his fingers trailing as he threw them on the floor behind him. I groaned and he looked up at me, eyes shining. "Need something?" He laughed as I glared at him. "Nerd please touch me."

His hands slid up my inner thighs, gently pushing them further apart. When his fingers reached the hem of my panties, he let one finger slip inside of them. He teased my clit with feather light touches that drove me crazy. I arched myself against his hand, grinding slowly as I moaned, "Jess, so good."

He let a low growl escape his throat, and buried his face in my panties. His tongue pushed against my clit and along my pussy through the already drenched fabric. I squealed loudly and grabbed his hair, trying to hold him there.

He laughed against me, "Patience Baby." He ran his tongue along my slit, his fingers gripping at the sides of my panties. "Off?" I nodded, shooting him a glare. He was trying to keep the upper hand. The more annoying part? He was winning.

I lay back and tried like hell not to do anything that might cause him to stop. He felt my resistance leave. I felt his mouth stretch into a smile against my neck, and he reached down to his jeans. He quickly slid them off of his legs and onto the floor, and pressed his cock, now covered only by boxers, against my pussy. I arched up into him again, unable to stop the moan that escaped my throat.

"No, no, no, bad girl," he gasped. "Not yet remember?" I stopped fighting and glared at him desperately. I needed him, and soon. This game wasn't going to last much longer. I was losing patience quick.  
He moved my hands to the bed beside me, and let go. I was smart enough to keep them there. His face returned to between my legs, where he once again began teasing my throbbing clit. I whimpered and moaned, wiggling my hips, begging him to give me what I needed.

He laughed again and pinned my hips to the bed, stopping me from grinding upward.

"Easy now," he said with an impish grin as I groaned. I twisted my fists into the sheets at my sides, and he returned to my pussy. He took mercy on me and shoved his tongue into my wetness and against my clit, which he sucked between his lips, causing me to twitch and arch my back further.

"Ooh, you're a naughty little thing," he whispered, his voice rough with lust. "Look how wet you are." He slowly pushed a finger inside me, and I wiggled against it, trying to take it deeper. He pulled it out. "Dammit Jesse, I swear to God-" He laughed as I stifled my groan.  
His hand returned to my pussy, where he pushed a finger in again. I squirmed against it until I was on the verge of coming.

"I'm gonna come," I whimpered. He withdrew his hands and left my pussy clenching around nothing, feeling far too empty. I cried out in rage and clenched my fists. He chuckled, and pulled down his boxers.

"Ya know Bec, you are really not a patient person. We need to work on that. How do you expect to get through life like this?" He ran his hand through his hair and climbed back over me.

My pussy flooded with warmth as his cock came into view. It was perfect. It filled me so perfectly.

"Please," I whined. "Fuck me, please Jess. I need it. Fuck me." He grinned and guided the tip of his cock to my pussy. He slowly, tantalizingly slid it against me, teasing me. I tried to keep myself still. I don't know how I did it.

After a few moments he leaned back and reached into his nightstand for a condom. Sliding it on he pressed himself against me again, leaning down to kiss me. "Ready?" I snorted up at him and nipped his bottom lip.

In one swift motion he slammed his entire cock inside me, filling me to satisfaction. We moaned together as he thrust. I ran my hands along his back urging him deeper. He continued to pull out and then slam back in, grunting with each thrust. I was getting so close. He felt amazing.

His cock slipped from my pussy and I sighed, he was going to be the death of me, I just know it. "Jesse what the-" He thrust in again suddenly smirking, hitting the most delicious spot inside of me. I screamed his name out, wrapping my legs around his waist and quivering with pleasure. His hand found my wrists and pinned them, while the other wound itself into my hair. He gently tugged, pulling my head back and making my scalp tingle.

I felt that coil tightening in my stomach. Pleasure rushing through me as he pounded deeper.

"I'm coming," I whispered. "I'm coming Jess. So good!" He slammed into me harder, moaning and growling. My pussy convulsed around him as I howled, "JESSEEE!" He grunted and cried out, and slammed into me. I could feel his cock swell and a wet heat soak my insides. "BECAAA!"

He continued to thrust shallowly until we both came down from our high. Collapsing onto his bed, he pulled me against him and began to stroke my hair. We lay there for a moment until he got up to remove the condom. Grinning stupidly he threw it away and crashed back to the bed, cuddling me to his chest.

Running my fingernails along his chest I looked up into his eyes. "Jess?" He smiled, kissing my nose. "Yeah Bec" I placed a kiss to his chest and burrowed deeper, suddenly nervous. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he left? I started to shake and a tear slid down my cheek at the thought.

"Bec? Beca you alright?" He turned me so he could see me, sitting up and wrapping me in his arms. "Did I hurt you?" He looked so worried, wiping the tears from my face and trying to see what he might have done wrong.

I shook my head. "You didn't hurt me. I…" I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. I saw the truth there. I saw that he loved me too and I calmed down. His brown orbs boring into mine. "I love you." He gasped, his eyes shining and his mouth hanging open. Any other moment and I would have called him a dork. Right now it just wasn't appropriate though.

"What?" He grasped my face softly and scanned my eyes, searching them for any sign of a joke. I laughed and kissed him softly. "I love you Jesse Swanson."

He grinned, wrapping both arms around me he shot from the bed and spun us around the room. Naked I might add. Kissing me hard he looked into my eyes. "Oh Beca, I love you too." I beamed up at him and placed a kiss over his heart.

Taking my hand he drug me back to his bed, pulling me to him and kissing my hair. "Let's go to sleep Baby." Smiling I let my eyes drift closed. "Goodnight Jess." I snuggled deeper into his side and drifted off, barely catching him kiss my head and say, "Goodnight my one and only love."


End file.
